lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1842
Report #1842 Skillset: Skill: KnowledgeAwareness Org: Hallifax Status: Completed Oct 2017 Furies' Decision: Sure Problem: KnowledgeAwareness is an ascendant power that costs 30 weight and allows the user to SEEK from anywhere, not just in the havens. However, it also requires the user to also have the base Seek power, which costs 8 weight, active as well. 9 R: 3 Solution #1: Make KnowledgeAwareness work without having to also have Seek active Player Comments: ---on 10/13 @ 02:19 sets as pending ---on 10/13 @ 20:45 writes: This has crossed my mind as well, approved. ---on 10/16 @ 23:42 writes: I'm a bit of two minds on this-- I think a number of the Ascendant powers are overweighted, but I've always thought that the point of needing Seek in addition to this was a "weight tax" (part of the overall total needed). I don't particularly mind changing it, but would prefer that it be part of a general review of weighting instead (otherwise it's basically a change for people who got KnowledgeAwareness for free to be able to use it without the 8-weight seek the rest of us generally still buy because we don't have 30 free weight for that). ---on 10/18 @ 11:09 writes: On the flip side, as the only person with free KnowledgeAwareness in the entire game, I think it is a bit unfair that I have to pay an extra 8 weight for a power that I should have got for "free". None of the other ascendant powers have a pre-requisite. In fact, no other demigod power even has a "weight tax" as you call it. ---on 10/18 @ 18:28 writes: Supported ---on 10/18 @ 21:20 writes: No, they just have higher base weights-- by "weight tax" I meant that without needing Seek I would have expected KA to have a higher base requirement (probably 35 or 40). Like I said, I'd prefer that more powers be reviewed for weighting versus just giving a pass to one (and, as you stated, primarily providing a benefit for just one person). ---on 10/18 @ 22:20 writes: Well no, this change would lower the total weight requirement for KnowledgeAwareness for all ascendants. ---on 10/18 @ 22:24 writes: If power weights need looked at, they should be done as a whole rather than one person submitting a report to lower the cost of his own build. ---on 10/18 @ 22:58 writes: I don't think the power itself is strong enough that it needs its weight increased, but I also don't understand the point you are making. As long as my solution is implemented, which it sounds like you agree needs to happen regardless, my own build is going to be cheaper. Adding extra weight to this just makes it more expensive for anyone else thinking of getting this power. ---on 10/19 @ 02:26 writes: I think the point I'm making (and that Moi seems to be agreeing with) is that there should be a more thorough review of weight costs for -all- abilities, not just targetted at one. A few examples include: Ostensibledreamer (50 weight? Especially as illusions are getting weaker?), Aegis (don't get me wrong, this is a great ability, but I think it's more a 35-weight thing-- though probably one of the more debatable in this list!), gift / fortunatewindfalls (10/20, and I can't imagine why anyone would ever keep either of these active for the weight cost), some of the beast powers (these are weighted inconsistently, anywhere from 15 to 25), Plenipotentiaryofpeace (cheaper amnesties for 20 weight?), Quietmind (took a hefty nerf during the overhaul, though there is a small buff being asked for it in report 1774). The point is to make you pick and choose your build (not just buy everything) which is fair to an extent, but the way it's implemented ends up meaning that a lot of people end up with the same list of things because they're the "clear" winners. If you want to activate one temporarily, you have to disable one of your others, activate it (for an essence cost) and then swap back (for an additional essence cost) because of how the weight cap works. The system just ends up leaving me wondering why values were picked and applied for some things to start, and others need tweaks based on changes that have happened since implementation that have impacted their usefulness and power. ---on 10/19 @ 02:55 writes: I agree that many of the powers are priced incorrectly, but that's no reason to not try to fix small things like that until we are ready to change powers more holistically ---on 10/21 @ 01:57 writes: Powers will continue to be majorly unfair until it gets a rework. I don't fault Falaeron for trying to better his unique situation of having better KA, but that's a drop in the bucket of issues with weighting. I'd prefer if the full seals/ascendant power list got a weight balancing. Not only are certain powers not very well weighted, but the totals across each seal type are not equitable in terms of useful powers or weighting.